Battle at Whitecap Bay
The Attack on Whitecap Bay was an attempt by the crew of the infamous pirate Blackbeard to capture a living mermaid, as a mermaid's tear was required for the Profane Ritual to prolong his life at the Fountain of Youth. Though the battle at Whitecap Bay cost many lives, the attack was successful nonetheless, as the crew was able to capture a young mermaid. Prelude Arriving to Whitecap Bay After the unsuccessful mutiny on the Queen Anne's Revenge, Blackbeard led his ship to Whitecap Bay, a mermaid nesting place on an uncharted island. He and his men quickly rowed to shore, deploying a fishing nets in the shallow water. Blackbeard and some of his men made their way to the top of the old lighthouse, where Salaman got it in working condition in order to attract mermaids. Attracting the mermaids s coming towards their prey.]] Though Blackbeard hoped that the light would attract the mermaids, not a single one came. Then, the longboats were launched in the water, with Philip Swift, Scrum, the Cabin boy, and the Gunner crewing one of them. Their purpose was to serve as a living bait for the mermaids. Soon, Gunner pointed his pistol at Scrum, forcing him to start singing to attract the mermaids. As the longboats drifted in the bay, Scrum and some of the other pirates began singing the sea shanty My Jolly Sailor Bold. After singing for almost an hour, the crew dozed off, though Philip and Scrum stayed awake long enough to hear a rippling sound coming from the water. The two of them leaned over, barely seeing a figure in the water swim around them. They turn around to see a luminescent mermaid, Tamara, leaning on the edge of their boat. Philip awakens his crewmates, alarming them to the mermaid's presence. Ezekiel pulls out a knife in an attempt to kill Tamara, forcing the mermaid to distance herself from the pirates, but was stopped by Scrum, who then tried to make conversation with the mermaid. Swimming back to the boat, Tamara entranced Scrum with her beauty. enchanting Scrum before she attacks.]] Despite the warning of his crewmates, Scrum came close to Tamara, who started to sing Scrum's song. As Tamara sang, many other mermaids appeared out of the water all around the longboat. Each mermaid entranced the pirate crew with their beauty, with even Ezekiel falling under the spell. Still singing, Tamara grabbed Scrum, who was puckering up for to kiss, and pulled him underwater. But instead of a kiss, she revealed her deadly fangs for a bite; but not before Ezekiel jabs her away with an oar. Attack Mermaid Attack being fired on mermaids to lead them ashore.]] Immediately, all the mermaids started to attack the sailors in the boats. Though Scrum managed to move out of Tamara's way, the mermaids still attacked the crew fiercely with casualties. One mermaid was impaled by Ezekiel, while other mermaids were able to catch one member, Derrick, pulling them underwater where they were eaten alive by Tamara's sisters. Men in other boats, led by Purser started to throw gunpowder caskets in the water, causing numerous explosions which killed some of the mermaids. But most of the boats were soon capsized by the mermaids, most notably Purser's, and their crews dead. Scrum, Philip, the Gunner, Ezekiel, and the Cabin boy evaded death only by quickly swimming to shore. In order to draw the mermaids towards the onshore crew, Blackbeard used his sword to launch the Queen Anne's Revenge on the mermaids, which blasted out heavy Greek fire on them. The mermaids began to attack the onshore crew by using ropes of seaweed to pull them into the sea. Some of the crewmen tried to escape inland but Blackbeard personally shot them, forcing the rest to stay in the water. Angelica was pulled by one of the mermaids' seaweed ropes and was nearly drawn in just as the dock where she stood on collapsed, leaving Jack Sparrow to save her. jumping off of the lighthouse.]] Destruction of the lighthouse Jack then came up with an idea. He ran towards the lighthouse evading all forms of attacks from the vicious mermaids. As he reached the summit, he began to hit a metal casket full of oil until the entire content of oil in it poured out into the fire, which caused an explosion. Jack quickly escaped into the sea with the fire following him downward. The fire scared off the mermaids further, who Jack viewed swimming away whilst underwater. Capture of Syrena caught by Blackbeard's crew.]] Meanwhile Philip Swift, who managed to escape the mermaids, sees a mermaid's tail thrashing about. He follows it and traps it by stabbing it in the fin with his sword. The mermaid, Syrena, instantly surfaces, staring at him in fear, while struggling to get her tail free. Philip removed the sword as they stare at each other in admiration. Then a net is thrown and Syrena hisses as the Quartermaster ties it up. Blackbeard gave Philip his compliment for catching the mermaid, though Philip regretted it. Jack Sparrow makes it back with the group just when Blackbeard ordered to make sail to a protected cove. Aftermath '' being attacked by mermaids.]] Blackbeard made way with Syrena, the mermaid captured, and ordered all the wounded to be taken aboard the ship. The next day, the crew of the [[HMS Providence|HMS Providence]], led by Hector Barbossa, reached Whitecap Bay. Barbossa brought a team consisting of Theodore Groves, Gillette, Joshamee Gibbs, and a handful of other men ashore, only to find remains of what happened the previous night. As a storm came, the crew on the beach soon witnessed the complete and quick submerging of the HMS Providence by the mermaids, killing those who remained aboard the ship. Sources *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides: The Visual Guide'' Category:Battles